


Glamourous boyfriend

by 19Ninja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Feminine boyfriend, Fluff and Romance, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Riku with a braid, Sora is feminine, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Ninja/pseuds/19Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora and Riku may have many things in common, but there's one major thing that Sora loves that Riku does not. And that's girly things, Sora is very feminine, something that Riku loves and dislikes at the same time. Here's why!... Sora/Riku Fluff and lovey dovey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glamourous boyfriend

On a breezy summer afternoon lied a sliver haired teenager that was watching the clashing waves at the beach. It was peaceful, the sound of nature was very soothing to the teenager known as Riku.

He was sitting on beige sand, his hand on the ground behind his back to hold support. His legs extended as his feet were inches away from the shore, and the ocean water would touch his toes every now and then. Good thing Riku folded his pants upwards so it wouldn't be soaked while his shoes and socks were cast aside.

He indeed was relaxed. "I could stay here forever," Riku murmured softly as his eyes closed.

"Riku!" Someone called out, surprising Riku as his eyes bolted open by the loudness.

"There you are, I've been looking for you, Riku." The young brunette, Sora said.

"Well, you found me." Riku answered dully looking at Sora as he came closer.

Sora smiled, "Look! I wanted to show you something. I went with my sister to the nail salon and I got my nails done." He leaned down so Riku can see his hand. "Isn't it glamorous!? And this color is so pretty!" Sora's nail were dark blue mixed with glitter stars, matching the teen's own blue eyes.

"Yeah, wonderful." Riku replied lacking any interest, seeing Sora's nails for a split second before looking back at the ocean.

Sora huffed. "You could pretend that you care, or at least mean what you say." Sighing, Sora sat down next to Riku on the sand, crossing his legs so the water wouldn't wet his shoes.

"Nah, that's too much work." Riku chuckled as his boyfriend pouted.

"Did I ever told you that you're an amazing boyfriend?" Sora sarcastically remarked, folding his arms.

"Hmm.. Yeah, that time we went to your bedroom and we-" Sora swiftly covered Riku's mouth before he could finished the next words he was about to say.

"Jerk!" Sora exclaimed, blushing.

"Mmpph," Riku muffled, removing his boyfriend's hands away from his mouth. "You're so easy to tease, glamour boy."

Sora and Riku have been dating for a year now, they dated after an awkward confession from Sora, who clumsily admitted at liking his best friend without realizing. Riku gladly accepted since he also liked Sora. Both teens also been childhood friends and have gotten along well, and now things were going great as being boyfriends. Riku was very content.

Sora ignored the last remark and thought of an idea. "Riku, can I do you a braid?" Sora asked smiling. Riku snapped his head to Sora, "No!"

"Oh come on! You look hot in braids!" Sora complimented, winking at Riku.

As much as they both have things in common, there was one thing that Sora loved that Riku didn't, and that's girly things. Sora loved anything related to girls' beauty being fashion, looks, make up, and color pink; he was very feminine and Riku didn't mind one bit. Although, sometimes it irritated Riku to no end, there were times that he did find it extremely cute on Sora but as for Riku himself, Not! He rather stick to his own style.

"No." Riku repeated with a firm tone, remembering the times Sora had done him braids. Don't get him wrong, it feels relaxing but Riku looked like a girl with a braid on.

Sora pursed his lips and put his puppy eyes to Riku, and just for fun he whimpered. "Please."

Biting his lip, the silvered haired teen tried his best not to look at Sora, but he couldn't resist. Riku mentally cursed since he can't never say no to Sora's sad puppy eyes. "Fine!" He snorted, defeated.

"Yay!" Sora squealed and kissed his lover's cheek. He crawled behind Riku and sat on his knees to reach up perfectly to Riku's silver locks. "Sit up straight." He requested.

Riku rolled his eyes but did as he was told, he crossed his leg and straighten his back while gripping his hands on his lap. "Just remember you'll be the only person that will ever see me like this." Riku stated sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The brunette chuckled at his boyfriend's stubbornness.

Sora combed his lover's hair using his hands gently so not to hurt him. "You have beautiful hair, Riku." Feeling the softness as he combed then began to get three parts of his hair in the hand, dividing it equally.

"It's a given."

"I wish mine was like yours so I can brush and braid it." Sora smiled, melancholy. He tried to grow out his hair before but it would never grow like Riku's. Secretly, Sora envied Riku because of his beautiful hair but he would never tell his lover anything, the thought was just silly.

Riku noticed the sudden change on Sora's tone. "I'm glad you don't have long hair." He started.

Sora frowned, hurt. "W-why?" His questioned came out raspy because of the urge to cry.

"Because if you had long hair you wouldn't be doing what you're doing right now. Which is spending time with me and putting me at ease." Riku honestly admitted.

Sora's heart beat fast and his breath hitched processing what his lover said. A joyful tear managed to slipped down his cheek as he continued doing the braid by putting one on top of the other into knots and repeating.

Smiling, Sora responded. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." Sora was almost halfway done with the braid.

"I love you, Riku." The brunette couldn't help saying it, Sora felt butterflies in his stomach as he was thinking about Riku.

There was an unpleasant silence that aired around them as Riku didn't say the words back. Sora grimaced but didn't say anything as his heart ache horribly, he was used to Riku not saying the words back sometimes... But, today was different because they had a heart warming moment and he expected Riku to at least follow along.

Sora finally finished the braid and pulled out a small rubber band from his pocket to secure the braid tightly. "Finished." Sora said lowly and was about stand up, his eyes averted away from Riku.

When suddenly Riku grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him downwards, till there were only inches apart from each other's faces. "Riku?"

Riku didn't answer as he pressed his lips onto Sora's plumped lips. Sora's eyes widen for a moment then softly closed them, enjoying the kiss. Riku flicked his tongue towards his lover's mouth to let him enter.

Sora happily obliged, opening his mouth to let Riku's tongue enter. The kiss deepen as Riku pulled Sora onto his lap so they can be comfortable without breaking the kiss. Sora moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck while Riku grabbed a hold on his waist, both having a good grip on each other.

Finally they pulled away, saliva dripping down both there chins. Sora's face was scarlet from all the blushing that formed from the passionate kiss. Riku lips curled in a smile and leaned towards his lover's chin to licked the saliva off, embarrassing Sora even further as blushes kept forming.

"Riku!" Sora whined embarrassingly.

Riku licked the last drop of saliva, "And done." He smirked. "Thanks for the lovely braid."

Sora groaned and reach out his hand to clean Riku's chin, smearing the saliva off the old fashion way. There was no way Sora was going to do what Riku did, he would die of embarrassment.

Once Sora was done and about to pull his hand away, Riku softly intertwined his hand with Sora's and looked closely at his lover's fingers catching the brunette off guard as Riku focus on his hand. What was he looking at?

"What's wrong? Do I have something?" Sora asked.

"No, but your nails do go well with your eyes. This color suits you the most." Riku commented, kissing his fingers. Sora grinned like a happy camper and hugged his boyfriend with so much affection.

"I knew you would loved it!"

Riku returned the embrace with a dazzling smile on his face. "Not as much as I love you."


End file.
